Hold Those Angry Beavers
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: A parody of the Tiny Toon's Night Ghoulery segment "Hold That Duck" featuring the Angry Beavers and some other cartoon characters.


**All cartoon characters and the **_**Tiny Toon's Night Ghoulery**_** segment "Hold That Duck" are owned by their respective companies/creators. A little bit of (corny) humor I thought up for Halloween. I apologize ahead of time if it's difficult to read. (Also, since the original short is a sort-of parody to the old Abbott and Costello film **_**Hold That Ghost**_**, the main characters were meant to have some caricatured Abbott/Costello mannerisms, similar to the ones Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck had.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**(A/N: If you've watched **_**Tiny Toon's Night Ghoulery**_** and/or the "Hold That Duck" segment, the story might make a little sense.)**

* * *

><p><span>Starring (by order of appearance):<span> Norbert, Daggett, Scotsman, Ron Stoppable, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Kim Possible, Wulf, Mr. Director

* * *

><p>Out in the foggy dead of night were two Beaver brothers riding in the back of a Mule-drawn hay cart. The two brothers, who went by the names of Norbert and Daggett, were arriving at a mansion that once belonged to their late rich uncle.<p>

"Who would've thought a clunk like you would inherit a mansion?" asked Norbert to his brother.

"Well," shrugged Daggett with a smile, "I guess our dear Uncle Mortimer had a soft spot for me."

Norb then smirked. "Yeah—a soft spot in his head." He then spun his index finger around on the side of his head.

Dag looked appalled by that before putting on an air. "Is that any way to talk to the new lord of Beaver's Tail Manor?"

Norb then grabbed the fedora he wore and smacked Dag with it. "Ah, sit down. What's wrong with you?"

The brown-furred Beaver then sat down and started to look meek. "I don't know, Norby. I guess, I'm a baaaad boy."

"Well cut it out, will ya?" The beige-furred Beaver then got up to speak to their driver, the Scotsman. "Hey bouncer, when do we get to Beaver's Tail Manor?"

"Oh, don't bonny worry, lads," smirked the brawny man under his hat, "we're there."

Stopping the cart, the party of three were looking at what looked to be a barn, a bolt of lightning flashing out of the blue.

"Th-th-th-that's the mansion?" stuttered Daggett.

"No, laddie," slyly answered the Scotsman, "that'd be the bonny barn. _That's_ yer house."

The brothers looked up the winding road leading to Beaver's Tail Manor, multiple bolts of lightning striking around it.

"Whooooa!" exclaimed Dag, falling flat on his back before getting up and hiding under his fedora and trying to make a run for it.

However, Norb grabbed his brother and smacked him with his hat again. "Pull yourself together for crying out loud!"

The beige-furred Beaver's brother looked at him rather coy.

"Off ya two go now!" informed the Scotsman. "Here's as far as I go near the bloody place."

"Why won't you take us to the door?" shrugged Norbert in a deadpan way.

"Things." It was then that thunder and lightning crashed.

The brown-furred Beaver gulped nervously. "Things?" Another combination of thunder and lightning broke out.

The Scotsman eyed Daggett before repeating again, "Things." A second later, thunder and lightning crashed for the third time.

Dag got curious about something before grinning. "Things." A stray bolt of lightning nearly struck him from the pile of hay he stood in before frightfully jumping out. "YEEEOOOOWW!"

Norb rolled his eyes, grabbed his and Dag's suitcases, and hopped out. He then took a coin out of his coat pocket and flicked it to the Scotsman. "Here's two-bits. Get yourself a haircut."

Catching the coin in midair, the Scotsman eyed it for a moment before taking off his hat, revealing his mostly balding head (other than his ponytail). "Thanks laddie, I will! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Beaver brothers blinked in bug-eyed awkwardness before looking at each other the same way.

* * *

><p>Once at the front door of the rundown mansion, Norbert went inside while Daggett stayed out for a moment hmm-hawing before saying out loud, "Things." The brown-furred Beaver dodged the lightning bolt in the nick of time. When it disappeared, Dag jumped back to the original spot and made faces up at the sky before the lightning struck him, leaving him charred, smoky, and dazed.<p>

Daggett felt a hand on his shoulder and tried running off.

"Ah, come on!" stated Norbert (who grabbed his brother by the shoulder in the first place) before pulling Dag inside.

When Daggett (who curiously looked clean again from the lightning) and Norb entered the house, the slamming of the door startling the brown-furred Beaver, his beige-furred brother tried flipping the light switch a few times.

"Hmm," said Norbert, "lights don't seem to work. Dag, you stay here—I'll go find the fuse box."

However, his brother didn't take more than two steps before Daggett squeaked, "Norbert."

"What is it?" asked the beige-furred Beaver in annoyance.

Dag grabbed his brother. "Don't leave me."

Norb pushed him off. "Oh, quit blubbering—you're fine. If you need me, just holler 'oh, Norbert.'"

"Oh, Norbert."

"Right."

But as Norb turned around, Dag frightfully exclaimed, "Oh, Norbert!"

The beige-furred Beaver turned around and smacked his brother with his fedora for the third time. "Snap out of it—behave yerself!" And with that, Norbert set off to find the fuse box.

As lightning struck, Daggett fearfully started backing into a suit of armor, without any knowledge of it being there. Jumping out of fear, the brown-furred Beaver looked at the suit of armor before rapping on it a couple times. Wiping his brow, Dag placed his hat on the axe before fiddling with his tie.

Unbeknownst to Daggett, however, his fedora caused the axe-wielding arm to bend slightly, simultaneously causing the shelf of books next to it to flip around and reveal a Frankenstein-like monster (who bared a striking resemblance to Ron Stoppable).

Dag sensed the monster's presence and slowly turned around to face him, the Beaver brother's teeth chattering before his face momentarily turned into something like the character from _The Scream_ painting. "Oh Norbert! Oh, Norbert! Oh Norbert! Oh Norberrrrrt, exclamation mark!"

Grabbing his fedora, Daggett started running around in circles, not realizing that he took weight off the axe-wielding arm of the armor suit and flipping the monster's hiding spot to the book shelf.

As Norbert came back, Daggett accidentally bumped into him during his blind running.

"What!?" exclaimed the beige-furred Beaver brother in ire. "What is it!?"

"It was ahh—aye—" stammered Daggett—"big, oooh, monster—" at that, he made his face look like Frankenstein's for emphasis for a second—"with the things in the neck and the—" he then started walking in place stiff-armed and grunting for a couple seconds—"and then with the arms, oh, ooooh, _huge_ monster, exclamation mark!"

Norb cuffed Dag with his hat again. "Calm down—what's wrong with you?"

**(A/N: Just for ahead of time, I know that Norbert smacking Daggett with a hat is getting pretty old, but I'm just trying to match the parody with "Hold That Duck.")**

"I told ya there was a BIG monsterrrrr!" exclaimed the brown-furred Beaver brother out of stark trepidation.

"Oh, stop it!" scoffed Norb. "You're imagining things. Now, I'll be right back."

As his brother left again, Daggett decided to sit down in the armchair behind him, which eerily looked like a vampire's coffin. But as he did so, he pushed down on the two Lion heads, opening up the backboard of the armchair with a Bat flying out of it.

A trembling Daggett watched the flying animal before it turned into a vampire, who looked to be a dead ringer for Raimundo Pedrosa, in Dracula-esque attire. Glaring, yet smiling from ear-to-ear, his pointed canines gleaming in the darkness, the vampire slowly crept up to Dag.

His voice dry and hoarse, the brown-furred Beaver brother tried rasping out, "Oh, Norbert! Oh, Norb . . . Norberrrrt!" He then, his body full of tremors (quivering) now, desperately tried whistling for his brother. Dag then pounded his chest a couple times before continuing on with whistling and rasping until . . . "Oh, Norbert. _Oh, Norbert_. _NORBERRRRRRT_!"

A hiss coming from his throat, the vampire turned into a Bat again and disappeared into the armchair.

"_NORBERRRRRRRRT_! _NORBERRRRRRRRT_!" shouted a scared Daggett.

"What, what, what!?" asked Norb as he walked back to his brown-furred brother. "What is it!?"

Jumping on top of Norbert and shaking him, Dag fearfully shouted, "NORBERRRRRRT! NORBERRRRRRRT!"

Shoving him off and giving him a blow from his fedora, Norb exclaimed, "I'm right here! Snap out of it!"

"There was—ooh, ooh, there was—" babbled Dag, pointing at the armchair—"with the big—with the big—and the—" he then bared his sharp teeth and frothed at the mouth, trying to look like a vampire for a second—"and, and then the cape!" For emphasis, he used his coat to try and wrap it around himself vampire-style before getting hit in the head again with his brother's hat.

Pulling his brown-furred brother by the tie, Norbert growled, huffing angrily, "Now listen here! If you don't stop imagining these crazy things, I'll take you to a doctor to have your head examined!"

"But I'm telling ya—!" started Daggett before being interrupted.

"You're telling me phony baloney, Dag! Now calm down and wait here!" And with that, Norbert went back to his first mission.

"Oh, Norbert!" exclaimed Daggett, only to get slapped in the face with his brother's fedora.

"Cut it out I tell ya!" yelled the beige-furred Beaver brother before stomping off to do his business.

"Oh, Norbert." Daggett looked at the armchair and the book shelf and decided to keep away from those things before resting his arm against a stair railing, not realizing he activated a button that opened the stairs up to reveal a werewolf that looked a lot like Clay Bailey. Seeing the werewolf, Dag tugged at the collar of his dress shirt out of fear.

The werewolf got up into the brown-furred Beaver brother's face and growled.

"_Oh, Norbert_! _Oh, Norberrrt_!" shouted Daggett, his eyes as wide as saucers before running into a wall, which revealed to be a hidden door, for he spun around for a moment before he and a female mummy who bared a striking resemblance to Kim Possible came out of it.

Seeing the female mummy, Daggett flinched again. "_Oh, Norbert_! _AAAAHHHHHH_!" Soon he ran around the room shouting for his brother, not realizing that he was letting the monsters out including an anthropomorphic Wolf ghost named Wulf.

It wasn't long before the five monsters started closing in on Daggett, trembling with his head spinning. He then fell to his knees and babbled out an unintelligible prayer before shouting for Norb a few times and hiding his face.

Suddenly the lights came on and the monsters scrambled out of the room.

"I fixed the lights!" called Norbert from off-screen before coming back to his brother. Seeing the frightened state Daggett was in, the beige-furred Beaver angrily tapped on his shoulder.

"YAAAHHHH!" screamed Dag, causing his bug-eyed brother to flinch.

As Daggett babbled again, Norb hit him over the head with his fedora again. "Cut that out! What'ya doing here!?"

"I—ooh—I—they—monsters! Oooh, monsterrrs! Oh, with the Wolf! And the hair! And the cape! Cape—cape! And wrapped up like a mummy! And the GRRR! GRRR!" babbled on Daggett, pantomiming each monster he saw.

_Smack!_

Again, Daggett was hit by his brother's hat.

"Pull yourself together!" exclaimed Norbert before turning his back on Dag, his arms folded across his chest.

"But aren't you scared of monster?" implored Daggett, shaking like a leaf.

"Of course not—no!" smirked Norb before leaning against a _Thinker _-esque statue, bending the arm and revealing another hidden chamber in the wall.

Looking inside, the brothers freaked out as they saw what was inside the hidden room:

…

…

Mr. Director.

"Oh hello nice Beavers wearing business attire!" happily exclaimed the annoying and somewhat creepy man.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!" screamed the two Beaver brothers, confusing Mr. Director as they ran out of the mansion, busting down the door.

Looking out the doorway and watching the two brothers run for their lives were the monsters and Mr. Director. The astonished monsters looked at Mr. Director before saying in unison, "You're good."

"Shucks, nice monsters—" shrugged the man with a smile—"tweren't nothin'."

* * *

><p>As for Daggett and Norbert, they kept on running before Dag faced his brother angrily. "<em>The next time I say what I saw, you'll see what I said that I saw that I said what I saw, exclamation mark<em>!"

"All right!" said Norb in a deadpan voice.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Yeah, I know it's corny, but it was from my POV the funniest **_**Tiny Toons**_** segment to parody. Anyway, Happy (belated) Halloween!**


End file.
